lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Trail Blazer Studios
Trail Blazer Studios is an American filming, television, and gaming company founded by Trailblazer101 on June 1, 2017. List of Products Films * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2 * Bullseye * Bullseye II: Dawn of the Hunt * Mercy: A Bullseye Story * Bullseye III: Legacy of Apollo * Mercy II: Dusk of the Chase * Bullseye IV: Rise of the Behemoth * Untitled Bullseye and Shogun Crossover Film * Untitled Bullseye Film * Untitled Mercy Film * Mind Vault * Mind Vault: Unlocked * Mind Vault: Enclosure * Spider-Man 2: Sinister * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 * Namor: The Sub-Mariner * Doctor Strange 2 * Captain Marvel: Secret Invasion * X-Men * Black Panther 2 * The Revengers * Fantastic Four * Spider-Man 3: Ultimate * Nova Corps * Namor: The Serpent Crown * Fantastic Four: Cosmic Doom * Ant-Man and Goliath * Doctor Strange 3 * X-Men: House of M * Nova Corps 2 * Captain Marvel: Nitro * X-Men: Extinction * Black Panther 3 * Fantastic Four: Hyperstorm * Avengers: Timequake * Namor: The Yellow Claw * Nova Corps 3 * Avengers: Galactic War * Deadpool's Day Off TV Series * Trail Blazer: The Series * LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * On the Trail * The LEGO Dimensions Show * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * The B-Team * The Blazerbuff Boys * Silver Mirror Ninja * Spider-Man: Noir * Ghost Rider * Blade * The Howling Commandos * Captain Britain * Miracleman * Power Pack * Howard T. Duck: Private Investigations * Ms. Marvel * Young Avengers * She-Hulk * Elektra * Shang-Chi * Moon Knight Video Games Trail Blazer Studios * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 * LEGO Multiverse * Skylanders: Masters * Sherlock: The Telltale Series * LEGO Minecraft: The Video Game * LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe * Super Smash Bros. Fusion Solar, Inc. * Portal Kombat * LEGO Arrowverse * LEGO Dimensions Definitive * LEGO Megaverse Apps * LEGO Multiverse: Card Clash * LEGO Multiverse Mod Maker Books * Mind Vault * Mind Vault: Unlocked * Mind Vault: Enclosure Comics * Blazer Comics * The LEGO Blazer Movie Comics Others * Trail Blazer Studios Merchandise ** The LEGO Blazer Movie Minifigures Series * BlazeBox ** BlazeBox Mini * LEGO Multiverse Mods * LEGO Multiverse Custom Pocket Dimensions * Quark Plus * Trail's Vanilla Plus * TBA Minecraft Resource Pack * Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase Four Trivia * The company was originally called Imagination Studios but was renamed to Trail Blazer Studios on August 23, 2017. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Video Game Companies Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:LDWTSOTS Category:On The Trail Category:The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles Category:LEGO Blazing Cinematic Universe Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Skylanders: Masters Category:The B-Team Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:Minecraft Category:Quark Plus Category:Mind Vault Category:Portal Kombat Category:LEGO Arrowverse Category:LEGO Dimensions Definitive Category:Bullseye Category:2028 Category:Collaborations Category:The Blazerbuff Boys Category:Silver Mirror Ninja Category:Trail Blazer: The Series Category:LEGO Megaverse Category:Red Shogun Category:MilesRS677 Category:INinjago Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Searingjet Category:Marvel Category:Trail's Vanilla Plus Category:The LEGO Dimensions Show Category:Spider-Man: Noir Category:Sherlock: The Telltale Series